mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia/Galeria
__TOC__ Prólogo Fluttershy's Cottage opening exterior S5E7.png Discord telling Fluttershy a funny story S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy having a fun time S5E7.png Fluttershy laughing amused S5E7.png Fluttershy "never known anypony as funny as you" S5E7.png Fluttershy holding a teacup S5E7.png Fluttershy can't hold in her laughter S5E7.png Fluttershy "fetch your left leg!" S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy having Tuesday tea S5E7.png Fluttershy mentions her friend Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord surprised by the mention of Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord says "Tree Hugger?" derisively S5E7.png Discord having a droll laugh S5E7.png Fluttershy "met her on a trip to see the Breezies" S5E7.png Fluttershy talking about Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord with beady eyes S5E7.png Discord "how nice for you" S5E7.png Discord chewing on a teacup S5E7.png Discord in stark surprise S5E7.png Fluttershy's tea set floats upward S5E7.png Discord accepts Fluttershy's "invitation" S5E7.png Fluttershy gets tongue-tied S5E7.png Fluttershy "already asked Tree Hugger" S5E7.png Discord's jealousy begins S5E7.png Discord crosses in front of Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy looking anxious S5E7.png Discord puts on a jacket S5E7.png Discord "who, me?" S5E7.png Discord "probably got lost in the mail" S5E7.png Discord "no biggie, as the foals say" S5E7.png Discord annoyed "gotta go!" S5E7.png Fluttershy holds up a tray of teacakes S5E7.png Discord stuffs teacakes down his shirt S5E7.png Discord tosses the tray away S5E7.png Discord "did I say that out loud?" S5E7.png Discord leaving the cottage S5E7.png Discord vanishes from the cottage S5E7.png Fluttershy's tea set clatters to the floor S5E7.png Indo ao redor de Ponyville Spike sleeping soundly in his castle bedroom S5E7.png Spike slowly waking up S5E7.png Spike surprised by Discord in his bed S5E7.png Discord asks Spike where Twilight is S5E7.png Spike says Twilight is in Canterlot S5E7.png Discord disappointed S5E7.png Discord vanishes from Spike's room S5E7.png Spike freaked out S5E7.png Spike wraps himself in bedsheets S5E7.png Carousel Boutique exterior shot S5E7.png Rarity levitating jewels and ribbon S5E7.png Rarity fashions a bow for Sweetie Belle S5E7.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle in Gala dresses S5E7.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle jump for joy S5E7.png Scootaloo and Sweetie excited for the Gala S5E7.png Applejack and Rainbow play a card game S5E7.png Applejack tells the fillies to keep it down S5E7.png Applejack downplays the Gala experience S5E7.png Applejack trailing off S5E7.png Apple Bloom in her Gala dress S5E7.png Applejack "my little sister's all grown up!" S5E7.png Applejack crying liquid pride S5E7.png Applejack blows her nose with Dash's tail S5E7.png Rainbow Dash pulls her tail away S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders super-excited S5E7.png CMC "this is gonna be the best night ever!" S5E7.png Crusaders scream at Discord's giant eye S5E7.png Discord with a giant vanity mirror eye S5E7.png Discord talking to Applejack S5E7.png Discord scratching Apple Bloom's chin S5E7.png Discord "Gross Gruesome Gala" S5E7.png Apple Bloom blows raspberry at Discord S5E7.png Rarity answers Discord's rude question S5E7.png Rarity "they're going as our dates" S5E7.png Sweetie Belle is Rarity's "plus-one" S5E7.png Sweetie Belle shouting "we're plus-ones!" S5E7.png Crusaders shouting "we're plus-ones!" S5E7.png Discord plugs his ears with his horns S5E7.png Discord has heard enough of the Crusaders S5E7.png Discord "I believe I got that!" S5E7.png Discord vanishes from the Boutique S5E7.png Rainbow Dash wins the card game S5E7.png Elements of Harmony card game transition S5E7.png Pinkie Pie sells a cupcake to Cloud Kicker S5E7.png Pinkie says hi to Discord S5E7.png Metal Gear Discord S5E7.png Discord pokes out of the cardboard box S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "all the flavors we have" S5E7.png Pinkie invades Discord's personal space S5E7.png Discord "actually, Pinkie Pie" S5E7.png Discord tries to ask a question S5E7.png Discord stammering nervously S5E7.png Discord scratching a decorative candy cane S5E7.png Discord looking around anxiously S5E7.png Discord famished S5E7.png Discord asks for all of the cakes S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "all of them?!" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie looking stunned S5E7.png Pinkie Pie shaking the fourth wall S5E7.png Pinkie Pie shouting "all of the cakes!" S5E7.png Discord "I'll need all my energy" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie speeding through the bakery S5E7.png Discord asks Pinkie who she's going to the Gala with S5E7.png Pinkie Pie stuffing a cake into a box S5E7.png Discord looking aside annoyed S5E7.png Discord sees someone outside S5E7.png View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Fluttershy in Discord's crosshairs S5E7.png Tree Hugger in Discord's crosshairs S5E7.png Discord spying through a periscope S5E7.png Discord looking very jealous S5E7.png Pinkie shouting "my sister Maud!" S5E7.png Discord tells Pinkie to cancel his order S5E7.png Discord vanishes from the bakery S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "you want none of the cakes now?!" S5E7.png Pinkie sad and surrounded by cake boxes S5E7.png Encontrando Tree Hugger Fluttershy and Tree Hugger walking together S5E7.png Fluttershy "oh, my, you are funny!" S5E7.png Discord interrupts Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy introduces Tree Hugger to Discord S5E7.png Fluttershy introduces Discord to Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger meeting Discord S5E7.png Discord glaring at Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord's eyes glowing red S5E7.png Fluttershy "it's a compliment" S5E7.png Discord "well, I'm sure it is" S5E7.png Discord about to leave S5E7.png Discord vanishes away from Ponyville S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger confused S5E7.png Discord poofs back in S5E7.png Discord "you can rest assured of that" S5E7.png Discord vanishes away again S5E7.png Discord "have fun at the Gala!" S5E7.png Discord face-palms S5E7.png Discord vanishes third time in a row S5E7.png Tree Hugger "righteous!" S5E7.png Na casa de Discórdia / Recebendo o convite para o Baile The chaos dimension S5E7.png Discord's house S5E7.png Discord poofs into his home S5E7.png Discord imitating Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord slams his front door S5E7.png Discord's broken glass pitcher S5E7.png Discord about to clean his house S5E7.png Dust bunnies behind Discord's couch S5E7.png Discord smiling facetiously at dust bunnies S5E7.png House-cleaning Discord crosses his arms S5E7.png Discord cleaning his windows S5E7.png Discord "cleaning" the dishes S5E7.png Discord making dishes dirty S5E7.png Discord "can make more new friends anytime" S5E7.png Discord in an angry huff S5E7.png Discord throwing a tantrum S5E7.png Discord sulking S5E7.png Discord hears a sound outside S5E7.png Parcel Post floating helplessly S5E7.png Discord catches Parcel Post S5E7.png Parcel Post has a letter for Discord S5E7.png Discord taking his mail S5E7.png Discord has a golden ticket S5E7.png Discord receives his Gala invitation S5E7.png Discord shows off his Gala ticket to Parcel Post S5E7.png Discord angry at Parcel Post S5E7.png Discord angrily asks why his mail is late S5E7.png Parcel Post says he got lost S5E7.png Parcel Post asking for directions S5E7.png Parcel Post "I can make my way back from there" S5E7.png Parcel Post goes floating again S5E7.png Discord "I'll see you at the Gala" S5E7.png Parcel Post snatched up by a monster S5E7.png Discord "she'll think that she's my only friend" S5E7.png Discord wonders who to bring as a plus-one S5E7.png Discord gets an idea S5E7.png Discord has a wicked idea S5E7.png No Baile The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Princess Celestia talking with Twilight S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle "anything I can do" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "I am quite looking forward" S5E7.png Celestia "just enjoying the Gala for once" S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia hear trumpet fanfare S5E7.png Gala announcer blowing a trumpet S5E7.png Gala announcer announces Discord's arrival S5E7.png Gala announcer trips over his words S5E7.png Discord whispering to Gala announcer S5E7.png Discord enters the Grand Galloping Gala S5E7.png The Smooze enters the Grand Galloping Gala S5E7.png The Smooze smiling as he enters S5E7.png Ponies shocked by the Smooze S5E7.png Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png Lyra, Lyrica, and Silver Script shocked S5E7.png Lyra watches Lyrica Lilac faint S5E7.png Discord and the Smooze's grand entrance S5E7.png Smooze seizes Gala announcer's trumpet S5E7.png Gala announcer in utter shock S5E7.png Smooze eating a trumpet S5E7.png Discord and the rascally Smooze S5E7.png Discord gets his paw sticky S5E7.png Discord with a slimy paw S5E7.png Discord wipes his paw on announcer's cravat S5E7.png Gala announcer with slime-covered cravat S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle "I'll take care of this" S5E7.png Twilight speeds away from Celestia S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png Twilight talking with Discord S5E7.png Twilight and Discord look at Smooze S5E7.png Discord defends the Smooze S5E7.png Discord "the Smooze may be an 'it'" S5E7.png Discord mentions the Smooze's "heart of blob" S5E7.png The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight "this night is extremely important to me" S5E7.png Twilight waving to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Twilight warns Discord to keep Smooze under control S5E7.png Discord talking with Twilight S5E7.png Discord "have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?" S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy at the Gala close-up S5E7.png Discord thrilled to see Fluttershy S5E7.png Tree Hugger talks about a waterfall's aura S5E7.png Tree Hugger "so, like, magic manifestation" S5E7.png Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord pretending to be nonchalant S5E7.png Fluttershy doesn't notice Discord S5E7.png Discord tries to get Fluttershy's attention S5E7.png Discord clearing his throat loudly S5E7.png Fluttershy surprised to see Discord at the Gala S5E7.png Discord "funny how you remembered it that way" S5E7.png Discord meets Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord trying to one-up Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger meets Discord again S5E7.png Discord "you've met me before" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "in another life maybe?" S5E7.png Discord "you don't remember me?" S5E7.png Discord pointing at his horns S5E7.png Tree Hugger "I meet a lot of different creatures" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "each one of them perfect and unique" S5E7.png Discord "as I was saying" S5E7.png Discord with paw around Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy "am I really your oldest, bestest friend?" S5E7.png Discord "of course not!" S5E7.png Discord floating around Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord floats around Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Discord "I was talking about the Smooze" S5E7.png Discord with arm around the Smooze S5E7.png Discord "what we called him back it college" S5E7.png Discord drops the Smooze onto Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Discord "forgets" Tree Hugger's name again S5E7.png Discord calls Tree Hugger "Tree Embrace" S5E7.png Tree Hugger likes the name Tree Embrace S5E7.png Tree Hugger "so in rhythm with my life force" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "maybe I'll change it!" S5E7.png Fluttershy amused giggling S5E7.png Fluttershy petting the Smooze S5E7.png Fluttershy "sounds like you two are so close" S5E7.png Discord "that's what is true" S5E7.png Discord hugging the Smooze S5E7.png Fluttershy suggests the four have dinner together S5E7.png Discord splits the Smooze in half S5E7.png The Smooze reforms into one piece S5E7.png Discord snaps at Fluttershy's suggestion S5E7.png Discord "have you no heart?" S5E7.png Smooze approaches Mr. Waddle and Chelsea Porcelain S5E7.png Discord "looks like somepony wants to mingle" S5E7.png Discord "we'll be back in a bit" S5E7.png Fluttershy calls Tree Hugger "Treezie" S5E7.png Discord takes offense to Tree Hugger's nickname S5E7.png Discord "sort of a juvenile nickname" S5E7.png Discord calls the Smooze "Smoozie" S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger amused S5E7.png Festa de um só do Discórdia Discord pushes the Smooze toward the front door S5E7.png Discord "I need to make this a party of one" S5E7.png Discord pushes the Smooze out the door S5E7.png Discord "stay out here until I come for you" S5E7.png The Smooze feeling sad S5E7.png Discord locks the door S5E7.png Discord scanning the room for Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy, Tree Hugger, and friends mingling S5E7.png Discord interrupts with loud laughter S5E7.png Discord laughing loudly S5E7.png Tree Hugger "what's so funny?" S5E7.png Discord nudging Tree Hugger with his elbow S5E7.png Applejack and friends feeling awkward S5E7.png Applejack and friends back away slowly S5E7.png Discord gets cozy with Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord "the time that we went to the store" S5E7.png Discord "came back with two cakes instead of one" S5E7.png Discord "that's how crazy we are" S5E7.png Fluttershy telling a boring story S5E7.png Fluttershy We have bought two cakes S5E7.png Discord unimpressed with Fluttershy's story S5E7.png Discord "you kind of left out all the fun" S5E7.png Discord and Tree Hugger "I'm sure you got it" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "I got that you really like cake" S5E7.png Discord stunned by Tree Hugger's calmness S5E7.png Discord "we like each other!" S5E7.png Discord "actually pretty lukewarm about cake" S5E7.png Gala ponies hear something outside S5E7.png Pounding at the door S5E7.png Twilight giving Celestia a concerned look S5E7.png Twilight unlocking the door S5E7.png Rarity bursts into the ballroom S5E7.png Rarity breathless and covered in slime S5E7.png Rarity "that creature took my jewels!" S5E7.png The Smooze eating Twinkleshine's jewels S5E7.png Tenth Doctor running from the Smooze S5E7.png Twinkleshine scared of the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight about to scold Discord S5E7.png Twilight "I told you to keep your friend under control" S5E7.png Discord doesn't care about the Smooze S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger look up at Discord S5E7.png Discord "what I mean to say is" S5E7.png Discord promises to keep an eye on Smooze S5E7.png Rarity covered in slime S5E7.png Discord with a vacuum cleaner S3E7.png Discord vacuums slimy dress off of Rarity S5E7.png Rarity blushing in embarrassment S5E7.png Rarity feeling naked S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle thanking Discord S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle "it's alright, everypony" S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord with Smooze on a leash S5E7.png Discord shoving Smooze into a closet S5E7.png Discord closes the door on the Smooze S5E7.png The Smooze looking behind him S5E7.png The Smooze licking his lips S5E7.png The Smooze in a room of riches S5E7.png Comédia stand-up Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Discord spies on Fluttershy from above S5E7.png Fluttershy calling Tree Hugger funny S5E7.png Fluttershy with a hoof on Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord furious with envy S5E7.png High-society ponies mingling S5E7.png Ponies notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png Discord doing a mic check S5E7.png Discord doing stand-up comedy S5E7.png Discord "I just flew into Canterlot" S5E7.png Discord "wow, are my interspecies parts tired!" S5E7.png Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png Discord waiting for the laughs S5E7.png Discord pulls top hat over his body S5E7.png Discord in a new comedy outfit S5E7.png Discord "only got these tiny mismatched wings" S5E7.png Discord "even I can fly better than Twilight" S5E7.png Discord winking to the audience S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle feeling offended S5E7.png Celestia laughing at Discord's jokes S5E7.png Discord tries observational humor instead S5E7.png Discord pokes his head out of thin air S5E7.png Discord in another new comedy outfit S5E7.png Discord "what's the deal there?" S5E7.png Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Discord tugging on his necktie S5E7.png Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png Rainbow Dash "I think they're... jokes?" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie big grin S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud Pie "my favorite" S5E7.png Crowd still not laughing S5E7.png Gala colt looking at glowing door S5E7.png Discord doing a knock-knock joke S5E7.png Discord "you're supposed to say 'who's there?'" S5E7.png Discord "this is the most basic of jokes" S5E7.png Discord about to smash a watermelon S5E7.png Discord smashes a watermelon S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud showered in watermelon bits S5E7.png Maud "you're the most basic of jokes" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Discord's eye twitching S5E7.png Discord becoming enraged S5E7.png Glowing Gala door S5E7.png Gala colt trembling S5E7.png Slime oozes out of the room S5E7.png Unnamed colt incredibly frightened S5E7.png Twilight notices the oozing doorway S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle "what is that?!" S5E7.png Discord hears a disturbance in the crowd S5E7.png Green slime floods the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Smooze à solta / Tree Hugger salva o dia Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Rainbow Dash backs away from the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash stuck in the slime S5E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in slime S5E7.png Discord looking at the pool of slime S5E7.png Discord looks at Smooze's top hat and bowtie S5E7.png Pool of slime blasted with magic S5E7.png Twilight's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Twilight turns to Celestia for help S5E7.png Princess Celestia determined S5E7.png Celestia charges her magic S5E7.png Celestia's magic fizzles out S5E7.png Princess Celestia's magic is ineffective S5E7.png Twilight "how could you bring him here?!" S5E7.png Discord hovers over the pool of slime S5E7.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Rarity covered in slime S5E7.png Applejack "that's what you're worried about?" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie sails the sea of slime S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger stuck to a wall S5E7.png Discord "it would never have happened" S5E7.png Fluttershy stuck to a ballroom window S5E7.png Discord being passive-aggressive S5E7.png Tree Hugger "something might have harshed his flow" S5E7.png Discord "you don't know anything" S5E7.png Discord "I've known Smoozeface for ages" S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Tree Hugger suggests auditory therapy S5E7.png Discord in stunned surprise S5E7.png Tree Hugger "I always feel really at peace" S5E7.png Tree Hugger "maybe he'll calm down" S5E7.png Discord scoffs at Tree Hugger's suggestion S5E7.png Tree Hugger vocalizing softly S5E7.png Discord genuinely surprised S5E7.png Giant pool of slime vibrating S5E7.png The Smooze smiling peacefully S5E7.png Fluttershy and Tree Hugger not stuck anymore S5E7.png Tree Hugger tells Smooze to bliss out S5E7.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Rarity not stuck anymore S5E7.png Pool of slime begins to shrink S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Tree Hugger continues vocalizing S5E7.png The Smooze happy S5E7.png Gala ponies cheer for Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy hugs Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord grinding his teeth S5E7.png Tree Hugger "thanks, everypony" S5E7.png Twilight and friends impressed by Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger "he only responds to vibrations" S5E7.png Discórdia finalmente explode / Desculpando-se com Tree Hugger Discord reaches his wit's end S5E7.png Discord explodes with anger S5E7.png Tree Hugger "you're really bumming me out" S5E7.png Tree Hugger asks Discord to lower his voice S5E7.png Discord extremely frustrated S5E7.png Discord raises his claw S5E7.png Discord tearing a hole through space S5E7.png Portal to another dimension opens S5E7.png Discord extends his paw toward Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger levitates into the air S5E7.png Discord prepares to banish Tree Hugger S5E7.png Sock puppet dimension S5E7.png Discord "I'm not going to hurt you" S5E7.png Discord "I can't have you interfering" S5E7.png Discord bitter toward Tree Hugger S5E7.png Fluttershy yells for Discord to stop S5E7.png Discord "just as soon as she's gone" S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy having midair tea S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy look at main five S5E7.png Twilight and friends ready to fight S5E7.png Disco ball pours out of Discord's teacup S5E7.png Smooze entranced by disco ball S5E7.png Disco ball bounces past Twilight and friends S5E7.png Twilight and friends smothered by Smooze S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy "I'm doing her a favor" S5E7.png Discord talks about the other dimension's "white sand beaches" S5E7.png Discord talks about the other dimension's "attentive wait staff" S5E7.png Discord "the humidity isn't great" S5E7.png Discord "where isn't that the case these days?" S5E7.png Fluttershy asks Discord why he's doing this S5E7.png Discord snaps at Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord criticizes Fluttershy for inviting Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger looking anxious S5E7.png Discord "as if I didn't matter at all!" S5E7.png Fluttershy "just because I have a new friend?!" S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy arguing S5E7.png Fluttershy "I didn't abandon you!" S5E7.png Fluttershy "what if you had a friend" S5E7.png Discord in deep thought S5E7.png Discord "no, I suppose not" S5E7.png Discord twiddling his fingers S5E7.png Discord "overreacted just a skosh" S5E7.png Fluttershy "more like a lot of skoshes!" S5E7.png Fluttershy asking "could you give us a minute?" S5E7.png Tree Hugger happily complies S5E7.png Discord apologizes to Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy "you owe somepony an apology" S5E7.png Discord offers Fluttershy a flower S5E7.png Fluttershy slaps flower out of Discord's paw S5E7.png Fluttershy "not me!" S5E7.png Discord clearing his throat S5E7.png Discord closing the dimensional portal S5E7.png Tree Hugger lands on a giant pillow S5E7.png Fluttershy hugging Tree Hugger S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord reaches into giant Smooze S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Discord apologizing to Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord apologizes for his wrath S5E7.png Tree Hugger "it's all groovy" S5E7.png Discord hugging Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger not ready to hug Discord yet S5E7.png Discord and Tree Hugger reach an understanding S5E7.png Epílogo Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord apologizes to the Smooze S5E7.png Smooze kisses Discord's cheek S5E7.png Discord touched by the Smooze's affection S5E7.png Discord "I may actually grow to like this" S5E7.png Maud Pie "I like it too" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "it's not a party until" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie squee S5E7.png Pinkie Pie hugging the Smooze S5E7.png Pinkie Pie invites Smooze to dance S5E7.png Smooze follows Pinkie onto the dance floor S5E7.png Pinkie Pie and the Smooze dancing S5E7.png Twilight apologizes to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Twilight "I thought I could give you a break" S5E7.png Twilight "I was in over my head" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "you have nothing to apologize for" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "the most fun Gala in years!" S5E7.png Twilight thinks the Gala was a disaster S5E7.png Twilight double-take "what?!" S5E7.png Twilight "there was ooze all over the place!" S5E7.png Twilight "one of the guests threatened" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "I know!" S5E7.png Princess Celestia "can you imagine" S5E7.png Celestia puts a wing around Twilight S5E7.png Celestia pushes Twilight toward the dance floor S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Animação EW_animatic_-_The_Grand_Galloping_Gala.png EW_animatic_-_Twilight_and_Celestia_hear_fanfare.png EW_animatic_-_Trumpet_fanfare.png EW_animatic_-_Announcing_the_Smooze!.png EW_animatic_-_Discord_and_the_Smooze_arrive.png EW_animatic_-_The_Smooze_in_a_top_hat.png MLP_Facebook_page_Smooze_animatic.png EW_animatic_-_The_Smooze_smiling.png EW_animatic_-_Ponies_gasp_at_the_Smooze.png EW_animatic_-_Princess_Twilight_and_Celestia.png EW_animatic_-_The_Smooze's_lack_of_etiquette.png EW_animatic_-_Ponies_mingling_at_the_Gala.png EW_animatic_-_Twilight_addresses_ponies.png EW_animatic_-_Ponies_in_a_panic.png EW_animatic_-_Gala_floor_covered_in_slime.png EW_animatic_-_Pinkie_Pie_hugging_the_Smooze.png EW_animatic_-_Pinkie_invites_the_Smooze_to_dance.png EW_animatic_-_The_Smooze_mingles.png en:Make New Friends but Keep Discord/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios